French Toast
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: A hidden relationship! Once the house is empty Chris and Kyle play! ONE SHOT! SLASH, Don't like, don't read!


**French Toast**

**Fandom: **Neighbours

**Couple: **Chris/Kyle

**Plot: **A hidden relationship! Once the house is empty Chris and Kyle play!

**Notes: **SPOILERS! This is taken from a scene of the first episode of 2014 of Neighbours! So there is some slight references to the current storylines, however I will keep them minimal!

"I like this new optimistic side to you" Kate said, grinning at Chris, who was taken aback by her words.

"What do you mean? I've always been a positive person!" Kate just flashed her eyes and smiled. Chris continued to look at her.

"Like this has nothing to do with you and Hudson getting back together!?" Chris felt his stomach turn, he still hadn't told Kate about him and Hudson not going further than friends, but he decided to let her think what she wanted for the meantime

"Yeah, something like that!" Chris covered himself, as Kate smiled again, proud that she had got it right!

"Thanks Sonya" Kyle suddenly walks into the kitchen of number 28, wearing nothing but a low lying towel, he had just come out of the shower, is body glistened, and the hot water brought out his perfect muscles, and the fur on his chest and down to his crown jewels. Kate suddenly went red, she tried hard to focus on anything in the room besides Kyle's body, while Chris had just put his cup of coffee up to his lips, was able to hide his face in the mug and let his eyes wander over his hot sexy housemate.

"Everything's good" Kyle said to the others once he hung up the phone.

"Well that's good!" Kate said rather quickly and more eager than she wanted. Kyle turned to look at her. Chris went back to his coffee, excited for the moment coming. He just needed Kate to hurry up and fuck off out of the place!

"Ummm, thanks for the coffee, but I should go!" Kate suddenly says!

"There is a god!" Chris said to himself.

"Are you sure, I can make you French toast!?" Kyle said politely. Kate stuttered as she pushed the chair in.

"No, no, I have to umm, meet… mason, yeah he was worried too, so I'll see you later!" She said, quickly darting out of the kitchen, across the lounge and out the door. Chris, put his mug down and smiled, he turned around in his chair and said to Kyle.

"I'll have some French toast!" Kyle looked down at him in the chair.

"Yeah?" Kyle walks over to Chris, he stops as his waist is in direct level with Chris's mouth. Chris gulped, his heart racing at the event suddenly unfolding. He moved his hands forward, they trace the outline of Kyle's abs, his fingers going up and down the crevices. Kyle's breath hitches as he looks down at Chris. They are silent, eyes looking directly at one another. Chris moves his hands around Kyle's body to his butt, he pulls Kyle forward, and it makes Kyle moan a little as he feels his lower body up against the young mans face. Chris holds his breath, and the next move is slow and it turns Chris on beyond belief. He moved the towel from Kyle's butt and is slowly unravels and falls from Kyle's waist.

"Chris" Kyle suddenly broke the air as his cock became free and he watched as it was growing and beginning to swell into Chris's face. Chris could almost die at this feeling, his face was right on Kyle cock. It was slowly growing, from 4.5 inches. Chris inhaled and smelled the scent of Kyle. 5 inches. Kyle moved on of his hands down and let it fall onto Chris's head. 6.5 inches. Chris moved his face to the underside of Kyle's dick, putting his tounge out and licking the underside off the meat in his face.

Chris, fuck!" Kyle said again. 8 inches. Chris opened his mouth and sucked on of the hairy ball sacks, making Kyle go weak at the knees. Chris looked up, his mouth sucking on the balls that made Kyle Canning a real good fuck! At 8.5 inches, Kyle was bucking at the scene below him. Chris began to rub himself as he sucked on Kyle's balls, his tounge went around and around, making the skin wet. He moaned as he felt Kyle's fingers go into his hair, and pull slightly. Chris pulled back and moved up from the ground, he face now level with Kyle's. There faces were so close, they would breath one another's breathes. They kiss. Passionately. Hastily. Kyle moans and moves back into the counter as Chris assaults his mouth, his tounge diving into his mouth, this caused Kyle to leak pre cum as the two continued their heated kiss. The sounds of lips on lips was hard not to notice if you were in another room. Kyle soon made quick work of Chris's shirt, ripping it off his chest and he gave up and moved on to Chris's jeans. Chris was smiling as he removed his now ruined shirt, and had to move his legs as Kyle hastily pulled at his jeans. In one quick tup both of Chris's lower cloth was gone, leaving both boys naked and hard as stones. They continued kissing! Kyle turned Chris's head, kissing along his jaw, his hands roaming around to his bum; he grasped both checks and slapped them, making Chris buck his hip up into Kyle's, their hard cocks rubbing into one another. Kyle returned his lips to Chris's who was now running his hands across Kyle's chiselled and hairy chest. His hands stopping to grasp at each nipple, twisting them hard.

"Fuck!" Kyle moaned, pulling away from the kiss to let his ecstasy out! Chris moved down, his mouth grabbing hold of one of Kyle's nipples, the one thing he knew that made his boyfriend go nutts.

"Chris, if you keep this up babe I'm goanna cum!" Chris can't help but suck on the bud, he has to stop though, he wants to have Kyle coming in his mouth! Pulling back from the now wet and red nipples, Chris looks up to Kyle as he descends down to Kyle's manhood.

"'I've wanted this all morning!" Chris says, grasping the thick meat in his hand. Kyle says nothing. He just watches as Chris devours his head.

"Oh fuck me!" Kyle grunts as Chris' begins to blow his boyfriend. His mouth is only around Kyle's head, sucking and slurping away, making sure to get all the pr cum up! Chris loves it, he moans on the head, his hand now on his cock, slowly stroking his 7-inch cock!

"Faster, more, fuck!" Kyle said at once! Smiling, knowing he had Kyle right where he wanted him, he puts the entire cock into his mouth, gagging only slightly as the pubes tickle his mouth. Humming, Chris pulls back, then goes right back down on his boyfriend, also using his hands to fondle the low hanging balls.

"Chris, yeah, I'm getting close!" Kyle screams, sweat now dripping down his body as he thrusts his hips hard into Chris's mouth. Chris suddenly pulls off his boyfriend's cock, saliva dangling between the two.

"What are you doing!?" Kyle suddenly cries. Chris rises to his level and plants a kiss. Kyle is annoyed, but kisses back. He can taste himself on Chris and it turns him on more (if that's possible) The kiss breaks, and Chris has a smile on his face.

"Suck!" He says, putting his finger to Kyle's mouth. The puzzled look on Kyle's face doesn't last long. He opens his mouth and sucks on Chris's finger, while Chris moves his face forward and down into Kyle's armpit, he loves it, licks at the hair, nearly Cumming at the scent of his hard working tradie boyfriend.

"You smell like man" Chris pants, licking more of Kyle's pits. Kyle just moans, sucking on Chris's finger still.

"I want you to bend over the table for me, I want to make love to you Kyle" Chris said, putting his adorable look on. Kyle submits, which is very rare in their relationship, considering how their first time went! Kyle moves forward, bending over the table, moving the contents around and then waiting. Chris admires the site before him. He gives his cock a few good strokes, feeling himself go just a little. Moving forward, Chris kisses his boyfriend down the back, slowly and tentative, making Kyle beg for it!

"Common Chris!" Chris just smiled, he reached Kyle's bum, and couldn't help but smile. He pulled the cheeks apart, and looked at the hairy, and almost but not virgin hole, with his wet finger from Kyle sucking on it, he moves it forward, touching the tight muscle, making Kyle shudder.

"French Toast!?" Kyle said. Chris laughed at this.

"Sorry?" He moved his finger in again, ready to penetrate his boyfriend, before he spoke again.

"Oi, want some French toast or what!?" This time Kyle shouted it.

"What!?" Chris suddenly said, shaking his head, and then hearing Kate leave and the door shutting behind her. It was another one of Chris's fantasy's, his deepest desire, to be with Kyle. Something that would never happen, a reality that hurt too much.

"Yeah, I'll have some French toast" Chris signed.

**End.**


End file.
